What They Wanted
by rockrose
Summary: Cory One Shot. Future fic. When Rory see's something that will forever change her life, she wants something more. Will she get what she wants?


AN: This is a One Shot, with a possible One Shot sequel. This is also my first Cory, so please let me know what you think. This is a lot different from what I usually write, so I wasn't too sure about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rory Huntzberger laughed at her best friend. 

"Colin, you are such a dork." She said into the phone, rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine, you can pick out one of the movies we'll watch tonight- but I want tons of junk food…. Ok, you too, bye."

She clicked the phone off and set it in the phone cradle, grabbing her jacket. If she hurried she would be able to catch her husband in time for lunch. She quickly left the penthouse and headed for the newspaper.

Rory was now 26. She had been married to Logan for the past five years. When his father wanted to send him to London they decided to marry, rather than be torn apart. In the end, Mitchum found out he had a serious heart condition, and needed Logan to stay in Hartford for another year.

That was perfect timing. Once Rory graduated things in Hartford had calmed down enough that she and Logan were able to move to New York, where he began to train to be the editor of the Times. Rory worked freelance for the paper, and wrote novels. She found that as much as she loved journalism, writing novels was her true calling. Still, she did the freelance and helped train interns simply because she loved the newsroom.

For the most part, they were a happy couple. Sure, Logan's job left him with horrifically long hours, but she knew he loved her, just as she loved him. She had changed over the years. She didn't so much mind his long hours and business trips. She saw what went on in other society marriages, and considered herself lucky to say the least.

She walked into the Times and to the elevators.

"Hello Mrs. Huntzberger." An intern she had trained greeted her, and she smiled and nodded in response, with a quick "Hello, before continuing onto the elevator and up the floors to her husband's office.

Once she arrived at his office, she was surprised to notice that his secretary was gone. Without anyone to tell her if he was there or not, she simply opened the door to his office and stepped inside.

What she saw would forever change her views on everything she held dear.

Her husband, Logan, the man she loved and married, was screwing his secretary on his couch. He hadn't even seen her.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to throw things. She wanted to cry and hurt him as he was hurting her.

But she didn't. She stayed quiet. She turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Twenty minutes later Rory was being buzzed into his apartment. She knew he was home. He just finished a big case, and took some time off work. He had been working for month's strait on the Giles V. Giles divorce case. Once he won, he decided to take a few weeks off.

Colin opened the door, not looking at her, but at the takeout menu. "Hey Ror, you're early. I don't have the food ordered ye-" He paused, seeing her face. It was a look he never saw on her before.

"Are you ok?" He asked, ushering her inside and leading her to the couch.

She laughed mirthlessly. "That depends. Is seeing your husband fucking his secretary while you go surprise him for lunch your definition of ok? If so, I'm just peachy."

Colin's jaw dropped. "What? I had no idea he was-"

Rory shook her head. "I refuse to believe that. Please. I ignored the signs for years now. But you know what, I'm not going to let this tear me apart."

Colin nodded. "That's good… I guess." He was unsettled by the look of… raw determination on her face. She looked like a woman on a mission.

"After all, why should I yell at him? Why should I demand a divorce? Why should I put myself through the hell of everyone knowing my business? No, I have a much better plan." She informed him, smirking. Her eyes were now a dark, dark blue, not their usual vibrant blue.

Colin was slightly scared for her. He wasn't sure what she planned on doing. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Plan?" He finally said, giving her a questioning glance as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close in an attempt to offer her some comfort.

She licked her lips. All she said was "revenge" and then pushed him down on the couch, attack his lips with hers, pressing her body into his.

"Stop." He chocked out, not really meaning it. Rory, his best friend, the woman who was married to his best friend, was kissing him. Practically forcing herself onto him. He had dreamed about her for years… but still, she was upset. This wasn't right.

"We can't." He muttered, closing his eyes and hissing as she sucked on his neck.

She pulled away slightly. "We can. He can, why can't we?"

He forced her to sit up, and he stood a few feet away from her, pacing.

"It's not right."

Rory shook her head. "No Colin, don't. Don't you dare. You want me, and I want you. Remember that night? That night that we didn't, because of Logan? Well, Logan's not an issue anymore. If he can, they why can't we?" She questioned him, looking up to meet his gaze.

God, yes he remembered that night. Two years ago, they had drunk way more than they should have. Logan was in California on business for the week. They had a movie night, and somehow ended up in a similar position on the couch. That night, they wanted to. But they didn't. They didn't because it wouldn't have been fair to any of them. Not to Logan, not to Rory, and not to Colin. So they stopped. They pulled away and she left, agreeing to leave it as a few drunken kisses that would never again be mentioned, and nothing more. And that was the way it stayed. Until now.

Rory stood up and put her arms on Colin's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "We can. Tell me you don't want this, and I'll go. Tell me it's still wrong, and I'll never mention it again. But you do want this, and it's not wrong. Not anymore. Logan, he did it first. Why should we deny what we want when he doesn't?"

Colin looked at her as she pleaded with him. He knew it was still wrong, no matter what she said. But she did have a point. Why deny what they wanted any longer?

He pulled her tight against him and kissed her thoroughly before leading her to his bedroom. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was just revenge. Maybe it would ruin things. Maybe they would regret it. Maybe it was the biggest mistake they had ever made. But no matter what it was, they were done denying what they wanted.


End file.
